Pop-Cub Relationship
This article focuses on the interactions between Pop and Cub. Overview Pop is usually portrayed as a reckless and dimwitted person for what he does to Cub, and also is oblivious to his son's deaths most of the time. Nevertheless, note that everything happens by accident and that Pop truly loves and cares about Cub - In some episodes, Pop treats him well, and even spoils him to make his son happy. Although Pop is the main reason for Cub's pain and suffering, he is always attempting to make up for his errors, rarely giving positive results. It may be paying off in the form of Cub not harboring bad feelings for Pop, though. Interactions Having A Ball In their introduction, Pop is not directly responsible for Cub's death. Pop crosses a highly dangerous road in order to get Cub's ball back, to the point of being heavily wounded by the cars and a bike. Cub is happy to see Pop when he reaches the bottom of the cliff, but doesn't seem to notice that his father's dead. As You Wish After Cub's toy truck got broken, Pop used his only wish to make Cub happy, only for this gesture of love to be ruined by Lumpy's stupidness. Chip Off the Ol' Block Pop rests while Cub mows the grass. After seeing Cub trying to reach a brick near the razors of the lawnmower, Pop decides to finish the chore and leaves Cub in the hammock. Snip Snip Hooray! Pop decides to do Cub's first haircut. Cub reaches a scissor, Pop slap his hand, implying that Pop knows that Cub shouldn't play with those because he could hurt himself. After messing up his son's ear, Pop gives him a lollipop in order to amend his pain. On the other hand, Pop never noticed that Cub was dead before the episode ended. Gems the Breaks Pop was playing with Cub in the swings and both were having fun until Splendid's laser destroyed Cub. And the Kitchen Sink Pop's zeal over Cub is further expressed in this episode. After Cub was flinged away, Pop passed trough a plantation of cactus in order to get Cub. Upon realizing that Cub had been scalded, Pop attemped to cold him down in a bathtub and gave Cub a rubber duck. Then, when Cub's body became stuck to the sink thanks to the garbage disposal (turned on "thanks" to Pop), Pop had the not-so-clever idea of removing Cub's body using his car. When both fell in the river, Pop was glad Cub was still alive before they fell into the waterfall. After believing that Cub was dead from the waterfall, Pop began to cry at his loss, but Pop became extremely happy seeing Cub alive. A Hole Lotta Love Upon believing that his son fell down a well, Pop recruited The Mole and Sniffles to search for Cub in the underground. Everything went wrong due to Pop's hastiness. Ultimately, when Cub was proven safe, Pop attemped to stop the giant drill from crushing Cub, killing Mime in the process. After Cub really fell down the hole, Pop went to search for him again. Water Way to Go Pop takes Cub to the beach, where they have fun. Pop is seen opening a soda can to a thirsty Cub, and succeeds in giving Cub a drink despite failing to do so at first. After the tide covers Cub and he's buried, Pop rushes to the rescue. After he only found the beanie, not his son, he becomes increasily desperate over where Cub is. Who's to Flame? Upon both of them seeing the mayhem being caused by the firemen, Pop and Cub watched the operation. When Sniffles' ladder was falling towards Cub, Pop quickly moved his son out the way, only for his plan to backfire. A Sucker for Love Pop is first seen giving a lollipop to his son, who enjoys the treat. After Nutty steals the lollipop, making Cub cry, Pop decides to fight for it with Nutty in order to get his son's lollipop's back and teach Nutty a lesson. Note that Pop acts agressively towards Nutty in this episode despite his calm and mild personality. Wrath of Con Pop takes Cub to see his son's favorite superhero: Splendid. It's important to note that Pop brought Cub there despite showing in a previous episode that he is not fond of Splendid. Read 'em and Weep Upon seeing that Cub wanted a book, Pop decided to give on for him, but due Pop being a cheapstake (or not having money with him at the time), Pop chose another one. After Cub becomes possessed, Pop recruited Lumpy (with little results). Upon seeing how brutally Petunia was killed, Pop killed Cub himself (unaware that he was exorcised at the time) and Pop is seen desolated at Cub's grave. Trivia * Despite the show having four bear characters, Pop and Cub are the only ones that are related. * Both of them have killed Lumpy. * Nutty and Whistle are the only characters hated by both Pop and Cub. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe